Anything for Her
by Celais
Summary: As a mother, Abby would do anything for Clarke. When she realizes that she can't find Clarke on her own, she seeks help from the people who know the earth best: Bellamy and Finn. [post 2x01]
1. Chapter 1

Four days.

That's how long it's been since she wrote the message on the drop ship.

And still nothing.

She had come down here to be reunited with Clarke. If she had thought Clarke to be dead she would've volunteered to stay behind on the Ark.

She needed to find her. And this was the only way. Kane would surely hate her when he found out, but to be honest she couldn't care less. She would do anything for Clarke.

Three more minutes.

Then the guards would switch places and she would have enough time to slip out of the drop ship, release Bellamy, and get back.

If she was too hesitant she'd be found out, and then her only hope would be gone. That wasn't an option.

Carefully, she slid open the curtain that separated her 'room' from the open room. Once she was certain everyone was asleep she tiptoed outside.

It was completely dark. After they found out that there were Grounders out to kill them, they decided it'd be best to stay on the down low.

Exactly an hour after everyone was ordered to go inside, the fire would ne extinguished. The guards had a torch, but that was it.

The torches didn't make it very hard to stay out of their sight. She wore dark clothing, so as long as she made sure she didn't step on anything, she'd be fine.

She was cautious at first, but soon sped up. She didn't have all the time in the world.

Soon she reached the holding sell. That's what everyone called it. It was more of a special room where they handcuffed the prisoners to something so they couldn't leave. So far the only prisoner was Bellamy. He had the whole place to himself.

She grabbed the small key from her pocket and approached Bellamy, who appeared to be sleeping.

The second she touched his wrist though, her wrist was roughly yanked away from him. It took her by surprise and she had to suppress a gasp from coming out. Bellamy glared at her, his eyes switching between hers and the key in her hand.

He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly shook her head and pointed a finger outside.

Slowly, he let her wrist go. Immediately she freed his from the handcuff. A mark from where the handcuff had been was visible on his wrist and he rubbed his wrist as if to sooth the pain.

She helped him up and together they went outside. She knew there wasn't enough time left for her to sneak back in without getting caught. Time was running out. They would be lucky if they made it out of the camp safely.

But in this case, it wasn't luck that was needed. Abby knew a secret way in. She made sure she had an exit strategy. It was similar to the one in the 100's camp, except it was hidden behind trees and bushes.

She went up front, moving cautiously through the dark with Bellamy close behind her. Except for the lack of time, everything was going according to plan. She knew sooner or later she'd get caught for what she did, it didn't matter to her that it would be sooner. So long as she got Bellamy out of here, it didn't matter.

As silent as one possibly could, she revealed the hidden exit by pushing aside some branches. She motioned Bellamy to go first and she soon followed, slowly releasing the branches, making sure not too much sounds would come off of it.

When they finally made it out she let out a breath she was holding. She was getting a little too old for sneaking around.

"Why are you helping me escape?" Bellamy whispered as he turned around and faced her.

"I can't find Clarke. I _need_ to find Clarke. You know the earth better than any of us. I need you to find her." She was answered with a look of sympathy and he nodded.

"I've spent weeks trying to find her and the others. I thought she'd be at the drop ship but she's not. Finn's right, I don't think they'll go back there."

"Then find her, wherever she is, find her." She was getting desperate. It was time for her to go back.

"I can't do it on my own."

"I know." As if on cue, Finn appeared from the woods behind them. She'd told him about the plan earlier. She could never sneak out both of them so she had him wait in the woods. He had some food, three guns and extra ammunition, and he'd promised her he would wait for her and Bellamy.

"Spacewalker." Bellamy greeted Finn before turning his attention back to Abby. "What will happen to you?"

"I'll be fine." A necessary lie. Truth was, she had no idea what would happen. Kane was chancellor now, and while they were friends, or whatever they were, he had to set some ground rules, and helping prisoners escape was not something he would tolerate.

He couldn't appear to be weak. He wouldn't let her off the hook. Not without a fitting punishment. Whatever that punishment might be, she would find out soon enough.

"How's Raven?" Finn spoke up. He visited her every day, spent most of his time by her side. She knew Raven's boyfriend got sent to the earth and she assumed it was him. She never had the courage to ask.

"She's stable, resting for now. She'll be fine too." She assured him. And it was the truth. She would make sure Raven would be fine. She would do everything in her power to make sure of that. "Now go!"

Not that it mattered, they could chat for another hour or so. It didn't make a difference. It did increase the chances of them getting caught, but she would get caught either way. Plus, she had to stay for a while anyway, she wasn't going to try and avoid the guards because it wouldn't work. But she couldn't just walk up to the guards the second Finn and Bellamy left. They would get caught before they even had the chance to _think_ about a plan to find Clarke. An she wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't.

And they spun on their heels, and ran. And she watched as they did. She watched them until they disappeared in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just got inspired, I don't know exactly what it is. I don't know if I'll continue it or not, or if I should even bother, but I just needed to write this. The episode killed me, both my babies got arrested (it's fate). I just need them to find each other :(

I'd love to hear your thoughts! x


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, follows and favorites! It seems I will be continuing this story.**

**And I apologize for any mistakes I might have made, it was pretty late when I wrote this.**

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time had passed. But she assumed it was enough so she turned around. There wouldn't be a new switch of guards tonight so she wouldn't bother wait until an opportunity would present itself to sneak back in.<p>

She went back the way she came from, through the secret entrance. It was easier to explain what she was doing outside, but still inside the camp, than completely out of the safe zone. Maybe, if it were the right guards, she could talk her way out of it. It would give her a few hours of sleep and it gave Bellamy and Finn more time.

She didn't even try to be quiet. As soon as she was back inside the camp she just walked toward the entrance of the drop ship. About three steps in and she was almost scared to death by one of the guards that snuck up on her.

She jumped half a meter into the air.

"Abby?"

"Sinclair." She was glad it was him. They were, for now, on good terms and she hoped he'd allow her to go to back to bed.

She would almost dare to call him her friend. Something she had not expected. Their relationship on the Ark was strictly professional. They checked the signals from the wristbands together, which was all they ever talked about.

It wasn't that she didn't like him, not at all. He was good company, but not a friend.

It seemed going to Earth had changed a lot of things, including their relationship.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be out here."

"I couldn't sleep. I thought a walk would help." She could practically hear him frown. Logical response, she thought, it wasn't like her to set up rules only to disobey them.

"You do realize I could've shot you."

"How fortunate that I am a doctor, then."

"This is not something to joke about, Abby."

"I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, it seems the walk, or talking to you, has helped. I am quite tired."

It took him a second to respond. He was probably thinking, Abby thought.

"Fine. But this conversation isn't over."

"I look forward to the continuation." She replied before making her way back to the ship. She tiptoed back to her familiar corner and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

><p>Everyone saw the mountain men as their saviors. They saved them from the grounders, from life without chocolate. But if there was anything Dante Wallace wasn't, it was a savior.<p>

An artist, fine. But no savior. Neither were any other mountain men.

The 100 were fine without them. They finally defeated the grounders, they were supposed to be free. And it lasted about a minute before they were captured yet again, except this time in a more literal form.

Clarke seemed to be the only one, that she knew of, that didn't buy all the crap they were giving them.

She ate their food, talked their talk, but she wasn't one of them and she never would be. She didn't want to stay here, locked up in Mount Weather. She wanted tk go back out there, find the others.

After Wallace's and Jasper's warning about the radiation, she started thinking. There had to be a way for her to get out without everyone dying. There just had to be. And she would find it. She wouldn't be Clarke Griffin if she didn't.

At every chance she got she went investigating. It was hard, considering after her last... outburst, Wallace was watching her every move.

But sometimes, after dinner, she would follow another route back to her bed. It was the only variation her life seemed to have. Life was boring down here. There was no excitement, no action. All they did was talk, play games and eat all day. Although she had to admit, chocolate was amazing. But other than that life was boring. She didn't know it until now, but she needed action in her life. The thrill, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she needed that. And she missed it.

But the boring life was survivable. She could accept the fact that her life would consist of nothing more than eating, drawing and sleeping. She could accept that.

What she couldn't accept was that her mother, Finn, Bellamy and who knows who else were still out there and she wasn't allowed to search for them.

Now that she thought of it, she couldn't accept that she would be stuck here for the rest of her life. She was sent down to earth to see if it was survivable and she discovered that it was. She and the others discovered that life could be lead on earth. They could live.

But now, they're still not living on the earth, nor surviving. They're hiding from it. From everything the earth has to give. All the beautiful trees and animals, all the flowers and medicines. The rivers and lakes.

There was a whole world out there, and they hadn't had the chance to see it because their lives were constantly in danger because of the grounders, and the reapers and what not. And the second they could think of seeing what else was out there, it was snatched from underneath them and they were back where they started: locked up in a cell.

She wouldn't accept it, she couldn't. She would fight for what she believed in, and right now? She believed that the world out there wasn't nearly as dangerous as everyone claimed it was.

And she would prove it.

* * *

><p>"WHERE ARE THEY?" Kane roared. He found out Bellamy was gone immediately. The second he woke up he went to check on him. Imagine his surprise when he found the cage was empty.<p>

After that, he wanted to see Finn.

But he, of course, was also nowhere to be found.

Abby hadn't bothered to talk to Kane. When he put the dots together, he'd come to her. In the meantime, she wasn't going to deal with his moody ass.

She was about to check on Raven when someone grabbed her upper arm. She turned around to meet Sinclair's gaze.

"It was you, wasn't it."

"Is that a question or an assumption?"

"I am not in the mood for you games, Abby. What were you thinking?" He hissed. He was angry, but she assumed he was also angry at himself. For letting her go to bed last night, for trusting her, for not calling it in.

She didn't respond, however, but she also never broke their gaze and it seemed her eyes were speaking for her when he whispered, "Clarke."

"You can hand me over to Kane, I won't deny anything."

"Are you serious?", he whispered, "if I turn you in, the first thing I will get is a lecture that I should have done so yesterday. My life will be over."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Sir, I have inspected the handcuffs and there's no sign of a struggle. Whoever released Bellamy had the key."

"So someone helped them, or Finn stole the key. What do you think?"

"It could be that Finn stole the key, but he had to be really quiet to do so. And then there's the fact that the only people with access to the key are you, Abby and I. I'm assuming it was done during the guard switch. The guards were distracted so they could easily have snuck out."

"And where were you when all of this supposedly happened?"

"I was about to take my post."

"Which means you had easy access to Blake."

"Yes, but I could never have snuck him and Collins out without getting seen. I was carrying a torch."

"Very true. Who else could it have been?"

"Someone who had a motive. Who could profit most from them being free."

"Yes. Motive. Let's see. It's someone who doesn't want them here, or wants them out there. If they don't want them here, they have some sort of grudge against the prisoners and want them gone.  
>If they want them out there... what good are they for..."<p>

"They've walked on earth longer than any of us have." Sinclair filled in for him.

"So they know it better than we do. Why would that benefit anyone..."

"Maybe search for other survivors from the blast? They did talk about the others a lot."

Without saying another word, Kane spun on his heels and started walking.

.

"Where is Finn?" Raven asked.

"He's fine. So is Bellamy." She wanted to tell Raven that Finn wouldn't come for her for a while, but Raven had enough on her mind.

"Why did he arrest Bellamy?" She assumed she meant Kane. She probably didn't know his name.

"He attacked Murphy. As Kane said, there are rules. We don't attack our own."

"Murphy deserved it." Her voice sounded awfully weak. The talking was wearing her out.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. But that he deserves it doesn't mean that he should get it. Now get some rest." When she turned around she was surprised to see Kane. He had come here once, so he must know.

But when he didn't say anything she walked past him. He followed instantly.

"That's not the only reason I arrested Blake."

"Then what is?"

"He was the one who shot Thelonious." She surely didn't know that.

"So he was the one who almost made you chancellor." She joked, trying to ease the situation.

"And the one that almost got you floated."

"I believe that was you." They laughed. She treasured the moment, it wouldn't last long.

"Why did you do it?" There it was.

"Clarke." It was all she needed to say. Even though Kane didn't have children, he knew how deep the love for a child ran. He knew how she cried when she thought Clarke was dead. He knew how devastating it was to her to find out that Clarke was nowhere to be found. He knew how much she loved Clarke.

"I get that, Abby. But we could have found her without letting the prisoners escape."

"We don't know what we're walking into. Finn and Bellamy know it better than us. I had to, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He replied, anger now evident in his voice. "You surely aren't sorry for releasing them. What are you sorry for?"

"Betraying your trust." A glimpse of softness was visible in his eyes. But as fast as it had appeared, it disappeared.

"You are under arrest for releasing prisoners without my consent." He said, loudly, so people could hear. "Seeing as you are the only doctor, and Raven and Murphy are in need of medical attention, you will not be forced into the cells. You will not leave the perimeter, you are not allowed to leave camp Jaha." She could've argued that Jackson was here too, he knew how to take care of Raven and Murphy but she figured this was Kane, still looking out for her. "See the camp as your big, giant holding cell."

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to do this?" Finn asked. They hadn't said a word to each other since Abby told them to go. They'd run, and walked, for most of the night until they decided they were far enough away and they sought shelter. They ended up spending the night in a tree.<p>

After they had both awoken they went on their way again. Whatever their plan would be, they needed to stay as far away from the others as they possibly could.

It was midday now, and the heat was excruciating. They couldn't go on for much longer and they were both famished. They needed food.

Nothing seemed familiar to either of them. They weren't back somewhere near the camp, right now they feared that they ran in the wrong direction. It was possible, but not very likely. They followed the path exactly how they came at camp Jaha.

Bellamy sighed and looked around. Everything looked the same, including the berries, which was the only positive side of the situation. The berries were the exact same they used to eat. And not the ones that made them hallucinate.

What were they going to do?

Fair question. One Bellamy wanted to ask, the sole reason being so he didn't have to answer it. Because he didn't know what they were going to do, what they should do. So he answered truthfully.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear your thoughts, if you have the time, please leave a review! (:<strong>

**PS. To the guest who asked "Is this Bellarke?" it will be, eventually.**


End file.
